


fleeting moments

by vweetamin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, chisato is a popular actress (duh), implied fake marriage, kaoru plays in drama mostly, they're in their 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vweetamin/pseuds/vweetamin
Summary: “We’re entertainers but we barely had any time to entertain ourselves,” quoted Seta Kaoru as she plopped down on Chisato’s shoulder, letting the warmth sink in.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 20





	fleeting moments

“Hey, Chisato.”

Kaoru calls her out casually, gaze not tearing apart from her phone. They’re in bed side by side, Chisato sitting against the bedrest as she flips through her manuscript, while Kaoru is laying down as she browses through random articles on her phone.

“What is it?”

Chisato then answers, all without lifting her gaze away from the manuscript of a movie she’s starring in. She doesn’t even bother looking at the figure beside her as she slowly sips the coffee she’d carefully put on the nightstand.

“We should get married.”

Kaoru says it like it’s a matter-of-fact that Chisato almost choked on her coffee. She turns then, and is met with the former’s glinting crimson eyes. She is smiling—no, _smirking_ —but her intention is unfathomable.

Sure, they might come over to each other’s apartment sometimes which leads to cuddling and making out sessions, but they’re not dating. After all, their obscure relationship is merely a way to pass time and a form of escapism. 

“We’re entertainers but we barely had any time to entertain ourselves,” quoted Seta Kaoru as she plopped down on Chisato’s shoulder, letting the warmth sink in.

Yet, no matter how many kisses they shared, kiss marks they left, and hugs they exchanged, she knew everything they had right now is sot meant to last forever. Kaoru could leave her anytime she wishes and she couldn’t let out a single protest. The same goes to her, except she’s more than unwilling to let her childhood friend slipped from her fingertips.

“Ah,” she finally regains her composure then, “you mean for publicity? Not a bad idea. We could gain more popularity, and it’d help for your upcoming movie too.”

Kaoru picks up Chisato’s hand, placing a kiss on the back of it.

Chisato could feel the sensation _burns_ on her hand and her heart throbbing so _hard_ , yet she pretends like it’s all nothing. There’s nothing wrong with feeling _something_ towards your childhood friend.

“You know what I mean, princess.”

_—and Chisato knows even if it isn’t real, she might as well enjoy this._

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh i wrote this cz i was super stressed by an upcoming exam lmaooo
> 
> this is obviously not beta read so take this for granted, i guess?
> 
> hope you guys like it!


End file.
